Genm Corp.
The Genm Corp. are a video game developing company responsible for producing the games containing the Bugster Virus and the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. History Origin The company was founded at some point prior to 2000 by Masamune Dan. In the year 2000, the Y2K crisis caused glitches in the Genm Corp's video games that eventually resulted in the creation of the Bugster Virus. This new virus was first discovered by Kuroto Dan, Masamune's 14 year old son and one of the company's lead developers. Kuroto informed Masamune of the virus, leading Masamune to, unbeknownst to everyone else, infect himself with the virus to develop an antibody for it within him. Kuroto meanwhile, put the virus in the Mighty Action C game and sent to an 8 year old Emu Hojo so he would be infected by it. Zero Day In 2011, an incident occurred where 10 of the Genm Corp.'s demo games glitched and released the Bugster Virus, resulting in many humans being infected by it and several dying. Kuroto pinned the incident on his father, resulting in him being arrested and allowing Kuroto to take over the company. Under Kuroto Dan With Kuroto Dan as CEO, the company went forward with development of the game Kamen Rider Chronicle, though Masamune Dan was secretly the one behind its conception. Unbeknownst to the lower levels of Genm, the company's new CEO was secretly collaborating with the Bugsters and Kamen Rider Chronicle was a tool to forward their goals. Kuroto Dan was later forced to go on the run, leaving the company without leadership. Ren Amagasaki, aka the Lovelica Bugster, then assumed the position of CEO and held an in-house development competition to create new games for the company. Masamune Dan's Return Following his acquittal and release from prison, Masamune Dan returned to resume his role as CEO of the company. He later revealed that he had intentionally gotten himself arrested and that Kamen Rider Chronicle was all part of his plan. Once enough people were ensnared by the game, Masamune intended to use it to rule everything by controlling the lives of those within it. However, Masamune's plan was thwarted by the combined efforts of the Kamen Riders, Parado and Poppy. As a final act of defiance against them, after he was defeated, Masamune committed suicide to prevent any of the people who had died from being revived. Reconstruction Following Masamune's death, the Genm Corp came close to bankruptcy due to the deaths caused by Kamen Rider Chronicle and the lack of any CEOs to lead it. However, Nico Saiba managed to save the company by buying a large share of its stocks and using her voting power to appoint an initially reluctant Tsukuru Koboshi as CEO. Under Tsukuru's leadership, the company cooperated with the CR and Ministry of Health to develop vaccines for game diseases. Members *Masamune Dan - Founder / CEO (deceased) *Kuroto Dan - CEO (formerly) *Ren Amagasaki - CEO (formerly) (deceased) *Tsukuru Koboshi - CEO / Programmer Trivia *The company's logo is a parody of the logo for video game company Bandai. *In real life, the Genm Corp building is actually the NEC Tamagawa Renaissance City building. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Corporations Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Redeemed Category:Organizations Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil